21 Swords
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: Not a single thought came to them the moment they meant to let their love blossom. When he left out any kind of doubt inside of him and she came to a realization about her life. Not a single thought.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not own the song "21 Guns" by Green Day either.**

**I only own the idea for the fic.**

* * *

**21 Swords**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

_Not a single thought came to them._

_The moment they meant to let their love blossom._

_When he left out any kind of doubt inside of him._

_And she came to a realization about her life._

_Not a single thought._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

**Does it take your breath away**

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

**Did someone break your heart inside?**

**You're in ruins**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_When he asked her to join him._

_When she answered with a heart-warming smile._

_His face bordering the line between normality and idiocy._

_And she softened hers in understanding_

_of what her answer meant to him._

_All the pain and agony._

_The memories of the past_

_gone to never return now that they were together._

_How wrong they were._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_She knew it._

_He ignored it._

_Not a single time did he let her_

_doubt what they felt at the moment._

_Not even when in danger from been caught._

_She kept it present._

_Not liking the idea of losing him_

_again after the hardships they've pass to be together._

_Protecting him when he was busy protecting her._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

**And you're thoughts have taken their toll**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

**Your faith walks on broken glass**

**And the hangover doesn't pass**

**Nothing's ever built to last**

**you're in ruins**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_He took it upon himself to keep her._

_Disregarding every negative thought in his mind._

_Having suffered them long enough,_

_having seen enough of her suffering because of him._

_She could see why he was doing this._

_She was doing the same._

_Letting her armor down to feel what she's been yearning_

_for years since that day when he changed._

_They were in peace._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_She knew it._

_He ignored it._

_Not a single time did he let her_

_doubt what they felt at the moment._

_Not even when in danger from been caught._

_She kept it present._

_Not liking the idea of losing him_

_again after the hardships they've pass to be together._

_Protecting him when he was busy protecting her._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Did you try to live on your own**

**When you burned down the house and home?**

**Did you stand too close to the fire?**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_He tried to leave it behind._

_She tried to make him see it._

_They had all and nothing._

_Just themselves_

_their past_

_their present_

_and their future._

_A bandit and a knight against the world._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**When it's time to live and let die**

**And you can't get another try**

**Something side this heart has died**

**You're in ruins**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_She lived for the future._

_He lived in the past._

_The present was not in their minds._

_But they had a reason to continue._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_One, and twenty more swords._

_The ones she brought with her._

_The ones she pledged to use to protect him._

_Each of them a gift from her friends._

_All encouraging her to live without regrets,_

_as it should be._

_All letting her know that she should seek_

_her own happiness for once._

_All coming to stop them when higher forces_

_commanded them to do so._

_One, and twenty more swords._

_The ones he saw her brought with her._

_The ones her friends gave her_

_to protect him and their cause;_

_their love._

_One, and twenty more swords._

_The ones she used to fight her friends._

_The ones she used to defeat them._

_The ones in which she'll later_

_shed the tears he was pained to see again._

_Again._

_He caused her pain._

_And he couldn't help to think_

_that she was better without him there._

_Without his existence._

_Until she regains her composure_

_and slaps those thoughts from his mind._

_Too late was now to regret their decision._

_They only had the future._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Not a single thought._

_How wrong they were._

_Protecting him when he was busy protecting her._

_They were in peace._

_Protecting her when she was busy protecting him._

_A bandit and a knight against the world._

_But they had a reason to continue._

_Their future._

_The tears he was determined to stop._

_The grief she was determined to crush._

_They only had one thing…_

…_their love._

* * *

**Okay, I did it.**

**I wrote a GerZa or JelZa fanfic and here I publish it to see a reaction.**_  
_

**The main reason being a personal bet with myself, the second reason my writer's call -encouraging me to use this song for this pair-, and the third reason being that I wanted to try my skills with other pairings besides NatZa and see what you -the readers- think about it.  
**

**Also, the video and the lyrics made me think about poor Jellal and Erza... guess I can be persuaded to write something against my own ideas... but only if it is myself the one trying to convince me. Did that make sense?  
**

**At some point, I was going to make something like another writer and troll you all, but then I thought against that. Thinking that I wouldn't like to see the same happening to me. So, here you have it. A GerZa. From me to all of you.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


End file.
